Pained Pupils
by CreativeCalavera
Summary: Thanks for reading! This fanfiction will be about an emotional journey and adventure of a wife married to a superhero, also an OC. The protagonist will encounter our hero Saitama and other major characters years after spending middle school together. Parts of her past will show before current time. Got inspired after listening to LinkinPark's new songs, "Heavy" and "Good Goodbye."
1. Prologue - Amen

The demon evacuation alert echoed across K-city. I didn't pay any mind to the alarm as I took a finishing sip of my tea. I start to space out again, looking down on my hands holding the cow mug.

Isolated, I have enjoyed either way. "This house arrest isn't so bad," I thought to myself, "As long as I have a window, around the beautiful tall oak trees, I'll smile at each sunshine." A grin sneaks its way onto my lips. "For it is my Lord's smile," I whispered. My eyes squinted at its glow before I turn my head away. I rolled up my black sleeves before tucking my shirt further into my jeans. Aiming at the table, my hands grab hold of my grey binder with the thick content of papers threatening to slip out. I started humming when I got up from the rocking chair.

My partial hums and loud verses from my voice sang "When the Saints Go Marching" written by Harry Belafonte. It bounced back to my ears while I stroll through the hallway.

"A little old numbe-r! When the Saints goes marching in-in!"

 _My project first started as a hobby. But, after much passion, it grew into my own mission. My purpose-_

My smartphone cried a little _beep_. I froze and checked the screen. It was the end of my break. Smiling faintly, I tucked the device back to my pocket and continue strolling. The feeling of dread slowly melts through my chest.

My arms swung mechanically as my feet walked faster. Soft thumps were heard as my fitness shoes, worn for a year, stepped against the wooden floors. Up ahead would be the end of my tunnel, the end of this world. I would say. Behind the dark door is my project I've conducted for a while now.

Reaching to the door, I gazed at the smooth wood. I took a deep breath.

"I gotta finish my homework soon."

It first began as a hobby, but after much passion...

 _My work became my mission._

"Ugh, why is everything so heavy?" I mumbled, holding a fist to my chest.

The demon-level alarm echoed faintly to my cottage in K-city.


	2. The Examination

Our son's wails attracted numerous of heads turning to our direction. I didn't feel embarrassed. Why would I? This is a _baby_. While a smile sneaked its way onto my lips, I lean down with one hand lifting the blanket from the stroller and the other unbuckling my boy's seatbelt. My husband snatched him out and began rocking our _pequeño_ rhythmically. I always squeal at the sight. And should have never take it for granted. Quickly, I took out my camera and took a picture of them. Still grinning, I glanced at the camera's display of the new photo.

It will be remembered as the day my husband registered to the Hero Association.

Still, I was concerned on our son's cries. He managed to calm him down while I checked his diaper and his bottle. When he handed him back to me, I wrapped my arms around the little sleeping warmth. I turn my brown eyes to his piercing grey ones.

"Aarón, I'll be going to the market for tonight's dinner," I said, kissing him on the cheek.

He kissed mines in return, and added one to our son's sleepy head.

"Alright-"

"Call me when you're done with the examination."

After putting him back to the stroller, I kissed Aarón again.

"Good luck!"

While I was walking out, I saw numerous glances towards me. I wouldn't be surprised. After all, the child rates are decreasing. Or they may see me as a single mother walking out of the Hero Association Examination Center.

I saw a young girl, still in her middle school uniform, approaching me.

"Hello!" she beamed, "Are you trying out as a hero?!"

Oh dear, how energetic.

I shook my head, "Please, lower your voice. You'll wake him up."

I tapped on the stroller's handles as a gesture.

Her hands flew to her mouth, "Eep! Sorry!"

My smile faltered a little.

"My husband is doing the examination. We were just sending our luck to him." I explained.

She gaped, before lowering her voice, "I think that's great! What a lucky baby you have too! I can just imagine- A cute family-"

In the midst of her rambling, my mind was clouded with thoughts for tonight's dinner. I do have a craving for tuna salad. Oh, the girl's still talking. Clearing my throat, she immediately stopped.

"How lovely and," I paused, "exciting you are. Are you registering?"

She shook her head frantically, "N-No! Maybe. I don't think I can."

I placed one of my hands to her left shoulder. I lean to her eye level, giving her an intense stare.

"I'm sure you can. The only resource you need is the core of determination."

I pointed to her heart by the last part. While she was in awe, I started walking away. "You can be a hero in other ways."

She shouted, "What ways?!"

My smile resurfaced, curling up. "Your own."

After all, my husband is a police officer and I am a security analyst.

I was walking away, feeling very confident. I thought I made a good impression on the young schoolgirl. Rather than being amazed, however, the girl shivered.

"Her smile," she trembled, "... is creepy."


	3. The Idea

It all started when we were eating dinner weeks ago.

 _Aáron suddenly shot up from his seat._ _He slammed his hands down on our kitchen table. "I got it!" Cups and plates clattered at the force. His grin was shining._

 _However, our baby was alarmed and began to cry. His hyper expression faltered before rushing to the little boy._

 _"Oh, I'm sorry, Alexis!" he playfully said, rocking him and puckering his lips for humorous intent._

 _After they saw a flash of light, the two males turned to my direction. I had my free hand holding the camera high while the other held a spoon._

 _I took another picture, capturing their bewildered expression. Alexis shook his head and covered his face on his father's chest._

 _"What did you got?" I said, lowering the camera to the table._

 _Aaron placed Alexis back to the baby seat. His grin returned, wider than ever. His grey eyes widen with joyfulness. "I notice there was a tension between the police and the heroes. So, to unite our forces- What if I get to be both? I can help close that gap and be Officer Hero! Or Hero Officer."_

 _I tried to smile back at his determined atmosphere, but my corners of my lips struggled nervously from too much overthinking._

 _"Are you sure? With the Hero Association? It was founded just last year. How do you-"_

 _He shoved a laptop out of nowhere to my face. "Look! I found its website! It's still under development though..."_

 _Hesitating, I glanced at him before reaching my hands to the base of the laptop, holding it. Moving my finger tips on the touch-pad, my eyes scanned at the scrolling pages. I mean, he recently got this police job after three years being a mailman. He doesn't have superpowers like the other_ real _heroes._

 _"Well, if it doesn't cost to try..." I said._

 _He chuckled, "Don't worry. I already talked to my supervisor about this." Pausing, he seems to remember something, placing his hand to the bottom of his chin.  
"What's wrong?" I questioned, wiping the crumbs from Alexis' face._

 _"Well, he started laughing so hard."_

 _"The supervisor?"_

 _"Yeah."_

 _I rolled my eyes to the side with a smile twitching. "I can imagine," I thought._


End file.
